The present invention relates to, for example, a technology of curling or waving of hair on a person's head.
A curling apparatus for curling hair on a person's head is on sale commercially. This curling apparatus (curler) is comprised of a cylindrically shaped body W made of, for example, plastic, as shown in FIG. 12, and a method of using it is described as follows. At first, a tip of the hair is pressed against the surface of the cylindrically shaped body W, the hair is coiled round the cylindrically shaped body W from the tip side thereof. And, after coiling the hair up to the root side thereof, the hair is fastened with a stopper so that the coiling of the hair is not released. Thereafter, its situation is maintained for a time being. Doing so allows the hair to maintain the curled shape, which follows a shape of the cylindrically shaped body W, even after the stopper is released.
When such a curler W as shown in FIG. 12 is employed, thereby to curl the hair, in most cases, the hair is not curled beautifully.
In addition, a curling operation is troublesome.
Accordingly, a task to be solved by the present invention is to provide a technology that is capable of beautifully curling the hair, and yet has excellent operationality.
The present inventor has earnestly made investigation into the reason why the hair is not curled beautifully with the conventional curler W and why it does not operate as desired, and as a result of the investigation, has found out that the followings are the reason why the hair is not curled beautifully.
At first, with the conventional curler W, in coiling the hair round the curler W, the hair is coiled round the curler from the tip side thereof. That is, a tip of the hair is placed on the surface of the cylindrically shaped body (curler) W to coil the hair toward the root side of the hair. Thereupon, all the hair cannot be equal in length. Some are long, and some are short. Accordingly, even though a tip of one bundle of the hair is placed on the surface of the cylindrically shaped body W, the hair, which is short, is not coiled beautifully. Some are coiled just like they are folded. That is, the hair is coiled toward the direction contrary to a flow of the hair, so the hair is not coiled beautifully.
It has been recognized that because the hair is coiled toward the direction contrary to a flow thereof, its coiling operation is burdensome.
In addition, it seems that the hair is further coiled upon the hair coiled on the surface of the cylindrically shaped body W. That is, the hair is coiled, in a word, doubly or three-fold. For this, the hair coiled on the upper layer side receives less curling force because the hair existing on its lower layer side acts as a cushion. Accordingly, when the coiling of the hair is released from the cylindrically shaped body W, it seems that the hair on the upper layer side (the hair on the root side) has not been curled. That is, it has been recognized that the hair is not curled beautifully in the entirety thereof.
And, the inventor has come to the conclusion that coiling the hair toward the tip side from the middle or the root side thereof without coiling the hair from the tip side thereof as well as coiling it spirally would solve the problems.
The present invention has been accomplished based upon such knowledge.